poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winner of the Million Dreams Award (Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac's Story)
This is how Aqua and her Friend's won the Millions Dreams Award in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (The citizens of the Town's gather at the stadium in the Main Plaza, waiting for the Festival to begin) Horace: Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award? Chip: Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guy I voted for! Dale: I voted for him, too! Huey: Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one! Dewey: Wow, Uncle Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won! Louie: Yeah, and I bet Uncle Donald would be pretty surprised, too. (Queen Minnie arrives on stage with Daisy Duck) Queen Minnie: Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival--the Million Dreams Award presentation. (Pete stands in the gazebo wearing his Captain Justice uniform and crossing his arms) Pete: Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in! Queen Minnie: Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dreams Award goes to...Ventus, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf, Aqua, Eruptor and Terra. All eight of you! (The citizens cheer for them) Aqua: You mean Ven and Terra were here? Stealth Elf: So does Spyro, Eruptor and Pop Fizz? Pete (running up): Whaddaya mean!? (He gets on Stage) Pete: There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice and Foxman. I made sure! Now, go on, tell her! (They turns to the crowd, who say nothing, frustrating Pete and Swiper) Pete: Better try the other one... (They walks off stage and changes costumes in a flash) Pete: The rogue racer, Captain Dark! Swiper: And his Sidekick, Galvafox! (He strikes a pose, but the crowd is disinterested) Queen Minnie: Pete, Swiper, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Aqua, Eruptor and Terra won. Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them. Pete: Big whoop! We don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up our prize! (He reaches toward her) Queen Minnie (yelling): Pete! Swiper! (He stops) Queen Minnie: They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line. Pete: Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it? Queen Minnie: Ha! I'm gonna let you cool off for a while. Guards! (He looks over and sees a large group of walking brooms coming toward them. They walk onto the stage and circle Pete and Swiper) Pete: W-wait, what? (They close in around them and lift them off the ground) Pete: Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? No, you can't--no, no, no-- hey, easy! Ow! (They carry them offstage and out of the plaza, kicking and screaming for all to see) Queen Minnie: Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the three winners, Ventus, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf, Aqua, Eruptor and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage? (Aqua and her friends looks around for their friends and walks onto the stage expectantly) Queen Minnie: Oh dear, it looks like our other winners couldn't make it here to be with us today. Aqua (sadly): I must have just missed them. Jet-Vac (sadly): Spyro... Eruptor... Ven... Terra... We hope you are ok. Queen Minnie: Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations! (The crowd cheers) Aqua: Thank you, everyone. Queen Minnie: And as an extra treat, we've created something special-- an ice cream flavor just for you. Royalberry ice cream! Fabracadabra! And Milky Way! Horace: Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor! Chip: What's it taste like? Dale: Go on, try it! (Aqua and her friends takes it and has a bite while the crowd watches) Queen Minnie: What do you think? Aqua: Delicious! You couldn't have picked a better flavor. Jet-Vac: So good. Just like my Mother used to make. Stealth Elf: Yummy. Love it. Queen Minnie (laughing): We're all very glad you're enjoying it. (The crowd cheers again. Meanwhile, in a mysterious abyss, Pete and Swiper fumes) Pete: Who does she think she is, dumpin' us in a place like this? Well, we'll just bust outta here and-- ??????????: Quiet, fool! You do not possess that kind of power. Pete: Who...who's there? Show yourself! ??????????: That is enough! Stop your sniveling and heed my words. Pete: Um...okay. ??????????: If you do exactly as I say, I may decide to release you from this prison. Pete: Really!? Oh, then you can count on me. Just get me outta here, and you can tell me what to do! ??????????: A very wise choice indeed. (A dark corridor appears behind them) ??????????: Now...proceed. (They turn and enters the portal) ??????????: With your help, soon every world in existence will all be mine! Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer